I'm Here
by keiishikawa
Summary: Ky held out his hand politely, asking permission to take her softer ones, "May I?" He hoped she would recognize his genuine effort to pull her out of her misery. - In which Millia Rage is afraid of needles. AU Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: The characters belong to the makers of Guilty Gear.**

My first time writing a fanfiction for these two so please don't expect too much(but then, criticize me if you must :D)I'm still not that much familiar of the characters and the fandom but to be honest I started shipping them when I was in second grade like 7 years ago because they're my favs and I like matching colors back then haha XD sorry that was so random

This fic is inspired by Ashe Romeo's story 'A World So Cold' and all of Xenriel's stories, too. I'm a fan of them and they're one of the main reasons why I wrote this. This is for entertainment purposes only; for the ky x millia fans out there; and for me, because I need this.

 **Saint Claire Orphanage in Paris doesn't exist! It's totally made up. This story is completely AU.**

* * *

"Don't worry Tatsumi. I'm here."

In a little room, Millia Rage sat on a stool, stroking an eight-year old's brown hair. She was watching his slumbered form. He looked frail and peaceful, sleeping on a fluffy white bed sheet as a ray of sunlight caressed his delicate features.

They were in a hospital just a couple of blocks from the orphanage they were staying - or rather where Tatsumi was staying. Millia worked there as a new caretaker for the children, attending their needs and making sure they were in their best condition.

Tatsumi was one of the children whom Millia was fond. He was unsociable, just like her, often hiding in a corner. He had occasionally snapped at someone who went near him. But despite that, she took care of him and made sure that she was always there. He became more outgoing as time went by.

The blonde woman gritted her teeth, blinking back tears that were about to fall. Yes, she made sure that she was always there for him but she never expected that in mere seconds of buying an ice cream cone will her promise be broken.

They were at a park back then and it was already evening. She quickly ran to the child's aid as soon as she heard him scream but he was too far away. It was a hit-and-run and she just froze there, unable to believe what was happening. Millia felt like hating herself at that moment.

Fortunately, he was there. He quickly called for an ambulance and for the police to follow the car. She was glad he opted to assist her in bringing Tatsumi to the hospital.

To her great relief, the doctor said that Tatsumi will be fine. He didn't lose that much of blood but he still needs a blood transfusion.

The sapphire eyed woman remembered the young man who aided them. She knew him as he would sometimes visit Saint Claire. He was one of the orphanages' donor and that he was an orphan, too, at the same place. The man was a member of the police, she had heard. She was amazed that at such a young age, he attained one of the highest ranks in the Police Nationale.

She closed her eyes as she reminisced the first time she met him. After that encounter, they became acquaintances, or perhaps something closer than that.

* * *

 ** _Saint Claire Orphanage Paris, France_**

 ** _A year ago._**

Millia strode past the hallway while holding a stack of books to bring to the library. Sister Anne told her that a kind officer donated them for the kids to enjoy. Lost in her own thoughts, she accidentally bumped into someone making the books fall down.

"I'm sorry!" Millia didn't bother to know who he was as she apologized and swiftly bent down to pick the books up, "I didn't see where I was going."

He kneeled down to assist her.

"Please. You don't have to, " said Millia.

"No. It's alright."

When they finished stacking the pile of books, Millia then got a proper glimpse of the man. He was the kind officer sister Anne was talking about! "Thank you."

"Um, I don't see you around here often," he stated. "Do you work here?"

Millia nodded. "New caretaker."

"I see." He glanced at the books, "Are you bringing them to the library?"

"I am."

"Let me help you then."

"There's no need, sir."

"It's not really proper of me to let a lady carry such a heavy load."

She studied him before sighing. "Very well, then."

They stood there for a while.

"Ah! Please excuse me!" he suddenly said which made Millia jump in surprise.

He held out his hand in front of her. "I'm Ky Kiske. It's a pleasure to meet you, madame." He then grinned sheepishly, "You can just call me Ky. I'm sorry I didn't introduce sooner."

She raised a brow at him. Too polite, but somewhat casual in a way. She was hesitant at first but nevertheless, she gripped his hand. And with a firm shake, she told her name in her usual monotonous tone.

"My name is Millia Rage. The pleasure is mine." After much thought, "Millia will be...fine."

He nodded as he smiled at her softly, noticing how a different accent gave way when she spoke of her name.

The way he looked at her caused Millia to look away and abruptly retracted her hand from his, much to his surprise. She was being impolite; she knew that but he...he was distracting.

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude."

"Not at all."

* * *

A knock snapped Millia from her deep thought. She quickly told the person to come in.

"I hope you wouldn't mind," said the person.

She watched the French officer approach them.

"Not at all. There's another chair if you want to sit down, Ky."

"It's fine," He responded, taking a glance at the sleeping boy in front of him. "How's Tatsumi?"

Of course, the Frenchman knew the boy. He was one of the few people whom Tatsumi really liked. She studied him for a while.

Upon single look, many wouldn't deny that this man was indeed charming. His hair was neat just like Tatsumi's as it framed his face just nicely. But the thing that really stood out was his eyes. It held something that she was most familiar with. The only difference was that his' were warmer and serene.

"Huh?" He seemed to have noticed the sudden quietness as he raised his brows and caught a glimpse of Millia staring at him.

The stoic woman coughed in an attempt to distract the officer, "The doctor said that he'll be fine. He just needed... blood"

He noticed the way she cringed when she said 'blood'.

"What type is he?" he asked.

"B."

"I'm AB."

Millia eyed him. His brows were scrunched together as if he's trying to use some supernatural power to wake the little boy from its deep slumber.

"There's no need to worry Ky. Me and Tatsumi's are the same."

"Would it be enough?"

"Yes."

"Ah. That's good to know."

Her assurance seemed to make him relax as his expression softened. The atmosphere was calm for a moment as both watched the sleeping boy, each on their own thoughts.

"Millia?"

"Hmm?"

"The man responsible for hitting Tatsumi was already brought to the station. I want you to know that everything was taken cared of."

"I see."

Silence ensued.

"About what happened earlier," she slowly stood up, looking elsewhere besides him. "Thank you for…being there."

Ky Kiske blinked at her before letting out a light chuckle as he smiled at her thoughtfully.

Visiting the orphanage, he would always see her taking care of the children with utmost care akin to a big sister. When they have happened to crossed paths, they would sometimes talk – usually short and reserved and other times, deep.

Whenever he was at Saint Claire, he would often join the kids' play-dates and would spot Millia watching from afar. He kept insisting that she should join, too, but she would always shrug it off and chooses to monitor the children instead. The only time she joined was when they played hide-and-seek. The youngsters kept on pleading her and showing their puppy dog eyes - a thing that Millia couldn't resist - and they played for hours after that. Although she appeared nonchalant during their little game, it was obvious to him that she enjoyed it.

The young woman was always wearing a very cold visage(considering her harsh past). Hardly ever can people see who she truly was - a very kind person. She's a good actress to many, but not to him. Or maybe he was just too observant of her. The realization startled him.

He was about to say something when a nurse suddenly interrupted.

"Excuse me. Miss Rage?" she called then her gaze landed on Ky Kiske. "Officer Kiske." She nodded at him.

"Please come to room 30 at the left wing for your blood donation. A nurse will be waiting an hour from now," she informed and left immediately to attend another sick person.

Millia sighed. She had completely forgotten about it since her mind was too preoccupied with worrying Tatsumi...and talking to Ky.

The blonde Russian had trypanophobia, fear of needles and injections, the one she got during her childhood days living under Black Ops - a secret organization who trains highly competent individuals to fulfill some sick wish of blood splattering just to hide the government's corrupted system. But now, it was long gone.

She shook her head to erase the foul memory.

When the doctors told her that the boy needed a blood transfusion, she didn't have second thoughts as she volunteered herself immediately. She was willing to face her fear in order to help him. But she had forgotten that she was utterly helpless when she comes face to face with a syringe.

"Millia?"

She glanced at her side, meeting confused sapphire eyes. She cursed in her mind. She hated looking pathetic and vulnerable in front of people. She can't stop shaking. He was talking but she was too busy trying to calm herself. She grabbed a fistful of hair as she panted unevenly, sweat trickling down her face.

"Millia."

Upon hearing his gentle voice calling out her name again, she looked up and stared at him. His eyes still held the same confusion but it became softer and kind and concerned and -

Furrowing her eyebrows, she blinked as she realized what she was doing. She glanced behind her. Tatsumi...

Seeing her finally relaxed, Ky let her hand go – something Millia didn't seem to have noticed. He watched her as she approached the boy and grasped his hand.

"I'm sorry, kiddo," Millia whispered as she kissed his feeble hand.

Ky was silent. The tense atmosphere was almost unbearable but he just stood and watched her still form. It stayed like that for a long period before Millia turned around and finally faced the blond officer.

"Trypanophobia," she muttered with a scowl on her face. Her eyes were puffy red. "I have trypanophobia. I'm sorry about that. I look pathetic."

"Trypanophobia?" Ky gave her a perplexed look before turning into an upset frown, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

She didn't respond. She sensed the anger and, surprisingly, hurt in his tone when he asked that question. But it's not her fault for him to not know about this, right? She wasn't obliged to tell him everything.

"Millia, you're in no perfect condition to be able to do this," the blond officer clenched his fist as he said it with hushed anger. "We'll just ask someone to –"

" _Nyet_!" Millia interrupted with a hiss. She must have been so serious for her to talk in her native dialect. "I want to do this. It's my fault that Tatsumi ended in this situation. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't have been here!" She gritted her teeth, "Now I have to face the consequences."

"It was an accident, and you know that!" Ky reproached. "Do you think you know that it was going to happen?"

He inwardly cringed when he saw her flinch, feeling guilty of his uncalled behavior. He closed his eyes. It was unlike him to lose his cool like that, and it was the first time he did it to her. He didn't mean to snap at her.

"I'm sorry," he began to soften his expression seeing as how petty arguments wouldn't help either of them. "Please just...dont blame yourself for things you cannot control. It was never your fault."

Millia looked away, opting to stare at the floor instead. "I just don't want to bother anyone when I'm already here for this kid." _And I want to try to overcome this pathetic weakness._

"I'm sure they would understand," he reasoned but it made her deeply scowl in annoyance.

The officer sighed with resignation. "Do you have to do this?"

"Yes," she replied sharply.

Ky watched her worriedly. Usually, in his work, his ways of consoling a troubled person was telling them that everything will be just fine, we're here to bring justice, or case closed. But this time, it was a different case. He's facing a different situation with a difficult woman.

He saw the disappointment when he spoke of his displeasure of her choice. It's clear that she wanted to be strong over that fear that she held inside. She's really stubborn, he thought. He guessed he can't stop her from doing what she really wanted. If she would do it, so be it. But at least he should be there to support her. Her anxiousness was still vivid despite her attempt at trying to hide it. She needs someone even though she wouldn't admit it.

"I'll join you then," said Ky. He held out his hand, asking permission to take her softer ones, "May I?"

He hoped she would recognize his genuine effort to pull her out of her misery.

Millia widened her eyes at him, greatly astounded. She thought he was going to stop her again or say meaningless words that didn't really help. Ky Kiske was just like the others. But then, he was offering an unlikely source of comfort that was different from anyone she had ever known. It wasn't that kind of a pity that she despised. It was something else. Her anger slowly diminished as she clenched a fist above her chest, a sad frown etched on her face.

It was rare, meeting someone so kind - A memory of a man torturing her suddenly flashed on her mind - It was truly rare, people like him. Millia closed her eyes. His kind deed gave her a feeling she can never explain. Well, he always did. But now, she had finally found someone who she can truly trust with everything. Someone who she can be with when she will move forward to see the world in another light.

Millia found solace after holding his hand, and all the stiffness through her body relaxed. She felt the surge of warmth through her as she brought her other hand, caressing the back of his palm. She let out a sigh of contentment.

Seeing her subtle smile made Ky happy. He was glad she found comfort in his hands.

She's really strange, he thought - A person so cold and detached yet still held the honest benevolence he desperately wanted to see in the world. He noticed how her eyes shone the moment she wrapped his palm around both of hers

Seeing it reminded Ky of the beautiful things in the world.

 _She's...beautiful._

His sudden thought made him blush as he mentally shook his head to clear his mind. His eyes landed on the peaceful boy right beside him.

After a bit of quietude, Millia spoke. "Ky."

She let out a deep breath, determination set in her eyes like fire as she let go of Ky's hand, "Let's go."

But even after saying that, the man still sensed the apprehension in her voice.

"Millia," he called out her name. When she looked up, she was met again with his serene eyes. "I'm always here if you need me."

She was startled to see his expression quickly shift into a serious one, a look of odd determination. And like a knight vowing to protect his princess, he slowly took her hand again and placed it on his chest, making her feel the soothing steady beats of his heart, "I will always be here, I promise."

Millia flushed at what he said but felt like wanting to cry more. It had been a long time since someone told her those words with the warmth and sincerity.

Ky was really someone whom she will truly cherish. _Always_.

She then slowly leaned forward, her hand still on his chest as she placed a chaste kiss on his cheeks. He grinned sheepishly at the contact, his face instantly flushing.

She chuckled at the sight as she traced her dainty fingers to gently caress his handsome face.

"Thank you...my precious friend."

* * *

 _ **EEEENNNNDDDD**_

 _ **A/N: Friendship is always the best, don't you agree? :D Anyways I know there's something wrong with this story so please help me and tell me what I need to do! I suck at putting actions into words. And if you're wondering about 'Tatsumi'. Let's just say that his a Japanese kid who was orphaned in France.**_

 _ **Nyet**_ _= 'No' in Russian_


End file.
